


Aren't You Hot

by Dewy_Peach



Series: FrUK Week 2019 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Other, Pride Parades, Punk!England, Sexual Hints, genderfluid!Belgium, genderfluid!France, punk/pop aesthetic, trans man!poland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewy_Peach/pseuds/Dewy_Peach
Summary: Somehow, pride falls on the hottest day of the year, and as Francis points out, Arthur really isn't dressed fittingly for that.





	Aren't You Hot

The parade was an explosion of colors: pride flags flapping everywhere, people shouting and singing and dancing as they marched. Arthur stood to the side, waiting in the shade of a nearby building and feeling very out of place. He was dressed in all black, as usual, with a long shirt and leather pants and spiky combat boots, and even after taking off his hoodie and tying it around his waist, he still felt like he was going to melt. He hadn’t really wanted to come, but Emma dragged him over, and now he couldn’t exactly leave her alone. 

He almost didn’t notice when someone joined him in the shade. “You look lost,” they said with an air of polite concern.

The person speaking was wearing a cropped rainbow top and pink shorts, golden hoop earrings and glittering makeup. They had long, blond hair, and a sweet face somewhere between handsome and pretty.

“I — Um — No,” Arthur stuttered, caught by surprise. “I’m, uh, just waiting for a friend. She went to get us drinks.” He gestured at the long line of people leading to a small stand by the side of the road.

“Oh, alright then.” The stranger smiled. “My friend went to get drinks too.” Then they tilted their head. “My, aren’t you hot?”

Arthur’s eyes went wide.

“Oh, no…” the person waved their hands in embarrassment. “I didn’t mean it that way. You just seem to be wearing a bit much for the weather.”

Arthur laughed. “That line can be interpreted differently, too.”

“Oh God…” they covered their mouth with their hand.

“It’s fine, don’t worry,” Arthur smiled. “I guess you’re right. But it’s a bit too late for that now.”

“I think it’s fine,” they said easily. “Half the people here are topless.”

“You seem intent on undressing me,” Arthur said, raising an eyebrow. He wasn’t sure where this flood of sudden confidence came from. Maybe it was the unapologetic atmosphere all around him.

The person returned his sly smile. “Only if you want me to.”

Arthur laughed. He held out a hand. “My name’s Arthur.”

“I’m Francis. Nice to meet you, Arthur.”

It was a somewhat sweaty handshake, but Arthur didn’t mind. “If it’s alright to ask,” he said, “What are your pronouns?”

“Oh!” Francis beamed. “I’m glad you asked. I’m genderfluid, do you know what that means?”

Arthur nodded. “Yeah, actually the friend I’m here with is genderfluid too.”

“Cool! Well, today is a ‘they’ day. What about you?”

“Just he is fine.”

“Alright. Cool.” Francis bit their lip. “It’s a pity, I’d suggest going down to the beach together, but we can’t just leave our friends here.”

“That’s true,” Arthur agreed, feeling a bit sorry himself. “But you know, I’d like to take you on that offer some other time—”

“Arthur!” It was Emma’s voice. She was waving as she pushed her way towards them through the crowd. She was accompanied by someone new, a boy in a pink, blue and white dress. “Sorry I took some time —  _ Francis?!” _

“Emma!” Francis called out in surprise. “Feliks? You two know each other?”

“We were waiting in line together,” the boy explained. “We sort of bonded. Here’s your beer.”

Feliks gave Francis a bottle, and Emma handed one to Arthur, who took it automatically. He looked from Emma to Francis. “Wait,  _ you _ two know each other?!”

“Francis goes to the same university as us, Arthur,” Emma said. “Obviously I know the only other genderfluid on campus.”

“I’m so confused,” the boy said. “What’s going on?”

“Alright, alright,” Francis said. They gestured at the boy. “This is Feliks, my roommate — we came here together. Feliks, this is Arthur, we met just now. And everyone knows Emma, I figure.”

“Nice to meet you, Arthur,” Feliks smiled at him. “Aren’t you like, dying of a heat stroke?”

Arthur groaned. “Why is everyone saying that? Fine! I’m taking off my shirt.”

“What?” Feliks frowned. “I didn’t ask for that.”

“I sort of did,” Francis said.

“Francis!” Emma called, aghast.

Arthur put his beer in Francis’ hand. With some difficulty, he took his shirt off. He was stuck with it covering his head for a few frustrating moments.

Francis whistled. “Cool tattoos.”

“Thanks, I like them too.” Arthur pulled it off and breathed out in relief. “It’s much better now.”

“Do you have any others?” Francis asked, interested.

“Tattoos? Well, there are a few that you can’t see right now,” Arthur replied. He reached to take his beer from Francis’ hand and their fingers touched for a little longer than necessary.

Emma and Feliks exchanged glances. “I’m sorry,” Emma asked, “but do you two want to be left alone?”

“Oh, we wouldn’t want to leave you two,” Francis said.

“It’s totally fine,” Feliks waved dismissively. “Emma and I will go looking for hot guys.”

“Wait, what—” Arthur trailed off.

“Sorry, Arthur,” Francis looked at him, a little concerned. “Am I making you uncomfortable?”

“No, no!” Arthur frowned. “Not at all. The situation is just completely new to me. Actually, let’s do that. Let’s go to the beach.”

“Did you put on sunscreen?” Emma asked.

“No,” Francis and Arthur replied in unison.

“That’s irresponsible of you.” She fished in her bag and pulled out a bottle. “There you go.”

“Thanks,” Arthur said dryly. “You sure you’re gonna be fine without me?”

“Yeah. Call me later.” She pushed him lightly. “Go have fun, you dumbasses.”

“See you in the evening, Fran,” Feliks said.

Then they both started walking away, already chatting like they’ve known each other for years.

Francis and Arthur entered a side street, leaving the noise of the parade behind. “So,” Francis began conversationally, “want me to put sunscreen on your back?”

They both burst out laughing. 

“I’ve never had a conversation like this before, you know,” Arthur admitted, giggling.

“Me neither, actually,” Francis said. “At least not such a nice one.”

They grinned stupidly at each other. As they walked further down the street, Arthur felt the cool breeze of the sea, carrying the smell of salt. The ocean spread out before them, glittering like sapphires. 

_ Maybe something good came out of this parade business after all,  _ he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 7 of the 2019 FrUK Week event. Prompt: College AU.  
> Thanks to Yuki and Lotus and Maayan for all your help!!


End file.
